The Adventures of Olaf Bluetooth
by PcolaTy
Summary: Olaf Bluetooth also known as Dovahkiin to the Dov, and Dragonborn to the races of men and mer. Setting is after Dawnguard, Dragonborn, and the defeat of Alduin. There are several deviations from the main game to suit my story-line and arcs. Rated T for violence, mild language, and mild sexual content. Please Read and Review, but no flaming review please. Chapter 1 rewritten.
1. Chapter I

**Chapter I: A new dawn**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the rights to The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim and am writing this story for my enjoyment and hopefully the enjoyment of others. I am not a professional story writer, and am currently in college and have some basic grasp of grammar and how to write. I am open to criticism, but not flaming criticism.

**Authors note: I have redone this chapter to fit the later version of my story, and will work of Chapter 2, 3, and 4 later on this week. For anyone who is new to this story, please excuse the other chapters that are not uniformed to what this chapter, and V and VI are. **

Fourth Era, 202. Olaf Bluetooth was currently at his permanent residence of Windstad Manor with his spouse Serana reminiscing on their years together. It has been one full year since the defeat of Alduin the World Eater, half a year since the defeat of Lord Harkon and the foiling of his prophecy, and four months since the defeat of Miraak, the first Dragonborn. It is also on this evening that Ulfric Stormcloak and his rebellion would be stopped for good, or so both Olaf and Serana hope. Olaf was careful as to not awake his slumbering beauty of a wife Serana, whom had a fairly bade temper if she was ever awoken. If there was anything to be said about Serana and Olaf as a couple, it would be that they are the most unlikely couple on the face of Tamriel. As Olaf successfully made his way out of his room with his slumbering wife, he made his way down the stairs to the armory in the basement which also the house for his Housecarl. He did a lot to upgrade the lot over the years, including making his thanes room more comfortable for her, and gave her a bed that he use to use while he was an Auxiliary which was a simple but comfortable cot. Olaf made his way to his armory and looked over the mannequins that house his newest and most beautiful armor creation, his prized Ebony Lorica Segmentata armor that was custom built by Olaf himself. This ebony armor was unlike any that was made before, it was reinforced with added plates that weighed next to nothing which gave him more protection than Deadric armor, without much of any cost to mobility. His wife's armor was situated on the mannequin next to his, which was nearly the same, but had added chest room for Serana's fairly decent breast size, and a wider bottom for her wide hips and large bottom. Occasionally, she would complain about it by making her "look fat", and he had to do his best to convince her that she was not.

Serana slept soundly in "her bed" as she calls it, not even noticing that her husband had gotten up a few minutes before. She is a fairly heavy sleeper, probably able to sleep through a giant attack without even noticing much happening. Occasionally, she would get up to go to the bathroom or to get something to drink, usually Nord Mead. Her eyes slowly fluttered open as she took in her surroundings noticing that something was to quiet right and she looked over to her mate's side of the bed, and noticed that he was already up. She decided that she had slept enough and it was time to get up and prepare breakfast for her man. She was without a doubt the happiest women in the world, she finally had a family who would love her for who she was, and not what she had been. She and Olaf both had their differences, particularly when it came to Olaf's family versus her own family. He never talked about his family, and when he did, it was criptic. She knew from her experience with her man, that his past was very painful, and that he was not truly accepting all that had happened to him when he was a child. Serana knew that Olaf would eventually have to come to terms with everything and tell her, and all she could do right now is support him as his loving wife. As Serana made her way to the kitchen, she went down to the basement to gather the proper ingredients to make some ham, and eggs with biscuits. As she passed the armory, she noticed that her husband was overlooking both of their armor sets, no doubtedly making sure that they were safe and that there was no broken spots. As she passed, he got a good look at her and knew that she was going to prepare breakfast and decided that he would return to the armor later.

Serana was overlooking the ingredients that lay before he that was not only used to make potions with, but also to cook with when she felt Olaf's frame press against her frame. She loved the way Olaf would wrap himself around her, with arms wrapping around her slender waist, and his pelvis gently placed against her bottom. She usually loved having this attention, and the sex that usually followed suit. However, today she was not in the mood for any of it and told him that she was having her normal female problems and would appreciate it if he cooled it. He responded by letting go of her and allowed her to finish what she was doing and decided to go re-inspect their armor. She felt like an asshole after he withdrew to go back into the armor without muttering much other than "I'm sorry for upsetting you." And she knew that today was the day that he would lead the charge into Windhelm to defeat Ulfric and his rebellion once and for all. Half an hour had passed and their breakfast was finally done and she called him to eat. He was within the dining room shortly after making some minor repairs to her armor, and pulled her chair out so that she could sit down first, and proceeded to push her chair in and took a seat himself. Their conversation at the table was of what they were going to do during the siege of the city of Windhelm and of other things that day, and he finally told her that they would be flying on a dragon to reach to city quickly. Serana was nervous about riding on a dragon, and even told Olaf that, and he reassured her that this Dragon was his right hand man with dealing with the other dragons, and that she need not be afraid of Odahviing.

Half an hour after breakfast, Serana and Olaf emerged from their house and was greeted by several Solitude guards and the dragon Odahviing himself. The guards had gotten use and was not as afraid of the dragon as they were in the past, and even started allowing him to land within the city, though under the condition that there be guards present so that he did not try anything. Olaf was the first to climb aboard the Dragon and held his armor out so that Serana could take hold of his hand and he swung her over and placed her in his lap. His wrapped one hand around her waist placing his had delicately on her belly button, while the other hand was used to hold onto Odahviing. As soon as the Dragonborn was ready, Odahviing took off towards Windhelm Military camp with the Dragonborn and all their equipment stored on a leg saddle that was the same size as a horse saddle, and had all their armor in each saddle which did not weight the dragon down much. Serana was awe struck as she looked down to the ground and was enjoying this intimate moment with Olaf very much, even going as far as to wiggle he bottom a little bit, and resting her head in his chest to physically tell him that she was very happy to be spending this time with him. Even though she was still having her feminine problems, it was mostly under control as he developed some potions that would help her with it, and even started his own business stand from which his Housecarl would sell the products that had become very popular among the female population of Solitude among all social hierarchy of the city. Olaf noticed a burning city off in the distance and knew right away that it was Windhelm, and he was upset that once a very beautiful city was nothing more than a ruin under Ulfric's leadership, with one of the most populated quarter becoming nothing but a rundown slum that Ulfric did nothing to try and help. Many Nords in Windhelm harbored a bitter resentment for the Empire, and the Dragonborn for siding with the Empire; however, many more of those Nords also harbored a resentment for Ulfric's corrupt administration, and the fact that Ulfric could not even keep his city from getting rundown, even in times of peace. To many of those Nords who had a strong belief in Tradition, was beginning to realize that all of Ulfric's talk about restoring Skyrim's ancient was just that, talk. They knew Ulfric coveted the crown of Skyrim, and was willing to send countless men and women to death for his personal glory, and not that of Skyrim's. However, many of the Nordic population of Skyrim including those in the Stormcloak rebellion was paying close attention to Olaf Bluetooth as he was fighting to protect his homeland, and many more were even considering abandoning the Stormcloak cause to join the Dragonborn's cause. What many of the Nords saw in the Dragonborn was something that Skyrim and the Empire as a whole has been without for many years, and that is hope; hope that the Dragonborn can restore not only Skyrim to her former glory, but also the Empire as well. The main thing many of them were also wondering, is if the Dragonborn will fight for the throne of the Empire, and many of them hope that he will in time.

With a loud thud, Odahviing landed on the ground of the Imperial War Camp getting screams from many of the soldiers of a Dragon landing in the center of their camp, until Delphine stepped out of her and Esbern's tent and addressed the crowd that had gathered expecting a fight of their lives, and were relieved to know that was the Dragonborn's dragon. Delphine proceeded to walk up to Olaf and say hello to him, which not only caught him off guard, but also got him to ask wky Delphine was even here to begin with. Delphine proceeded to tell the Dragonborn that after waiting a full year for the Dragonborn to kill Paarthunax and that she and Esbern decided to do it themselves. She told him how they managed to get up to the Throat of the World without dying to be caught off guard by the dragon sweeping through and landing right in front of them. Their terror was so severe that they could not even attack the dragon as they immediately knew they were out matched, and proceeded to have a conversation with it. She proceeded to tell Olaf of how she realized that Paarthunax was indeed remorseful for all that had happened under his knowledge and that his repentance was teaching the humans of the ancient dragon language of the Thu'um. It was also during this time that the Greybeards fully aware that the Blades were at the summit went to confront Delphine and Esbern, and under Paarthunax's guidences, the two factions of the Dragonborn reconciled their differences and made a pact to protect the Dragonborn at all costs. It was during this day that the blades were formally disbanded and reorganized as The Dragon Guard, which would also have the help of Paarthunax and his friendly dragons in putting down the ones who would rebel, but also protect Tamriel from the evil of the Thalmor and the Deadra. And with a flick of her wrist, Delphine told Olaf to come with her to the Legion command tent followed by .

The occupants who were in the Legion Command tent was Tullius, Rikke, Hadvar, Esbern, Delphine, Olaf, and Serana. They were currently overlooking the final battle plans for the start of the invasion of the city. The IV Legion under the command of Tullius would assault the Northern gate with Olaf and his allies, while Hadvar would take the V Legion and assault the Western port gate. They had planned for the two Legions to merge outside of the Palace of the Kings and from there launch their final assault into the Palace itself to bring Ulfric to justice. Rikke and Hadvar were also upset to see this once glorious city turned to nothing but a ruin. The walls were crumbling, and smoke was bellowing from several areas, including the grey quarter. The city itself looked pathetic, and many Stormcloaks, as much as they wanted to, could not blame it on the Empire as they knew Ulfric was responsible. The worst insult to them however was his talk about glory in dying for Skyrim, and yet he and his commanders were barricaded in the palace, a complete mockery of what their brothers and sisters died for. Indeed, most of them were going to surrender as soon as the Imperial Legion breached the walls, but not until then. It was then that the Stormcloak captain decided that after Ulfric's betrayel of Skyrim to try and save his own skin deiced to order his brothers and sisters in arms to surrender which intitally was meet with some resistence, until one shouted were was Ulfric and Galmar Stone-Fist, which was the death nail of the rebellion. With the captain's orders, a white sheet was tied to the city gatehouse flagpole and raised with the Stormcloak emblem lowered.

An imperial legionary soldier was quick to spot this and immediately went to inform Tullius of this. No one was sure why they were doing this, but Rikke had a fairly good idea. "General Tullius, it appears that Olaf decided to try and save his own skin and abandoned his men." Rikke said getting a nod from many other people who were also suspecting the same thing. Tullius decided that because they were "surrendering", they would march up to the city gate and demand they open it, if they fail to do so than they were not surrendering but trying to lure them into a trap. Tullius gave Olaf orders to march on the gate with III and IV Cohorts of the Legion and to determine if the surrender was genuine or not. Under orders, Olaf proceeded to the city gate to demand the gate be opened. Olaf had some lingering doubts as to the validity of the surrender order, but proceeded anyway. He knew that he was safe because his wife was right behind him, and that they were surrounded by two of the best cohorts in the legion. In a matter of minutes, the cohorts under Olaf's command made their way to the city gate and were surprised when the Stormcloak captain opened the gates and the city defenders were disarmed with their weapons in piles laying on the ground towards the center of the outside of the Inn. The guards who did surrender took off their helmets so he could see their faces, and he recognized something that he never wanted to see from anyone who was defending their home, hurt and betrayal by someone whom they loved deeply. Olaf took a deep breath and proceeded to give each one of the guards a hand shake and told them that their fight was done, but not over, and if they followed his guards, they would get food and mead. He also promised that all they heard from Ulfric about what would happen if they surrender is in fact false. Tullius who had already ridden up when he saw the gate open ordered one of the auxiliary cohorts under Hadvar's command to escort the defenders back to their camp for food and drink. While many of the prisoners were worried about what would happen now, Ralof assured them that they would see their families in no time. With Hadvar chipping in saying that as soon as the plague that infected Skyrim was stamped out, which all the former Stormcloak's knew was none other than Ulfric himself. Just as they were promised, they arrived in camp to find that they already had food prepared for them to eat, and mead for them to drink. Many of the Stormcloaks took a seat and began watching the city and watch as the Legion puished further and further into the city, only meeting pockets of resistance here and there, with most of the resistance being hard core Ulfric fanatics.

Tullius and Olaf with their respective men push further into the city with meeting only pockets of resistance here and there. In fifteen minutes, they made their way to the palace of the kings and set up to take the palace. Within minutes of reaching the palace, Tullius, Rikke, and Olaf made their way into the palace interior and dispatched the little guards that remained leaving none but Ulfric and Galmar alive. The displaced Jarls had taken shelter in the upper rooms of the palace with their fight long ago vanquished. "Bar the door Rikke" Tullius ordered getting a confirmation from Rikke knowing that it had already been done. "Ulfric Stormcloak. You are guilty of insurrection against the Empire and treason. I am hear by declaring you're to be executed." Tullius proclaimed as he and Rikke advanced on Ulfric, only to be stopped by Galmar who was willing to fight to the death. The Dragonborn sensing this used his dragon armor shout to engulf him in the toughest armor possible, and increasing his speed and endurance. Unknown to the party, Ulfric had taught Galmar the disarm shout and Galmar used it against Olaf, only for Olaf to counter with his own disarm shout that overtook Galmar's and disarmed without the Dragonborn himself being disarmed. They then proceeded to have a Thu'um shout as the Greybeards watched in horror as one of their most prized pupils other than Tiber Septim and the last Dragonborn not only broke one of their most sacred rules, but also taught his second in command who was also abusing this special gift. However, they knew that even though Ulfric and Galmar were profiecient in the Thu'um, they were not Dragonborn and therefor their Thu'um was not as powerful as the Dragonborn's Thu'um. The last Thu'um that Galmar would ever hear was Olaf's inferno shout that was an extremely powerful fire shout that is only able to be used by either the Dov themselves, or the Dragonborn. With this shout, Galmar winced in pain for a second, and was quickly incinerated and nothing but ash was left. Ulfric jumped from his throne in a rage and attempted to kill Tullius, only for Tullius to parry Ulfric's strike and counter Ulfric before he knew what had happened, as Tullius's sword pierced Ulfric's heart. With this, the battle for Windhelm and the Stormcloak rebellion was over, but not finished as long as there would still be those who would call themselves Stormcloaks and raise their weapons against the Empire. However, the common Stormcloak soldier would be eager to go home, so Tullius was not that concerned.


	2. Prologue to The Search Begins Pt 1

**Chapter 3: Prologue to The search begins Pt. 1**

"Delphine, Esbern; Serana and I are going to go rest up for a bit before we begin our search for the heir."

"That is fine Dragonborn, Esbern and I have some business of our own to attend to at the moment and will contact you when we are ready."

"Do you know where we are going to start searching?"

"Yeah, we are going to start our search in Cyrodiil. Our first destination is the abandoned Blades fortress of Cloud Ruler Temple. With any luck, we might find some knowledge in the depths of the vaults in that ruin."

"All right, in one week we will meet at the border between Skyrim and Cyrodiil."

"Ok, we will meet you there in one week. Come Serana, let's go home to rest and prepare for our next journey."

**One day later: Proudspire manor, Solitude.**

"So, any idea how we are going to find this person Olaf?"

"I have no idea Serana, but I suspect that Delphine and Esbern are already on that and are checking with their contacts as we speak."

"So, what is so important about this person that we are looking for Olaf?"

"Well, apart from this person being the last of the Septim dynasty, is the true heir to the throne of the Empire, if he even exists that is."

"What makes you think he does not exist?"

"Well, during the Oblivion Crisis, which ended three hundred years ago, the last of the Septims gave his life to forever seal the gates shut between Nurn and Dagon's realm of Oblivion. In order to do so, he became the Avatar of Akatosh, and the Avatar battled Dagon and banished him from our world for good; however, it was at a great cost as Martin Septim sacrificed his life and the Avatar became petrified in the Temple of the One."

"I see, so is there anything else that is so special about this family?"

"Yes, you know how I am Dovahkiin, the Dragonborn right?"

"Yes, I do Olaf."

"Well, according to legend, the founder of the Septim dynasty was a Dragonborn and it is rumored that his desendents were Dragonborn as well; however, I have serious doubts that the vast majority of them were even Dragonborn. In fact, there are only two that I am certain is Dragonborn, and that is old Tiber himself and Martin."

"Interesting, do you know how many Dragonborns there have been in history?"

"No, I wish I did though. In fact, there has only been one Dragonborn that I have actually met face to face, and that was Miraak."

"Anyways, enough of this talk about other Dragonborn's Olaf. I am going to go write in my journal."

"Ok, have fun."

"Always."

"Hey Olaf, do you know how interesting our weeding was?"

"Yeah!"

**Flashback: Wedding day**

"General Tulius, Legate Rikke; did you need to see me?"

"Yes Olaf, we have some word about who will be attending your weeding, and it is Emperor Titus Mede II."

"Any idea why he is coming General Tulius?"

"The only thing that I can think of is he wants to personally meet the Hero of the Legion as well as the Hero of Skyrim."

"I can understand that, but we are still in the middle of a civil war and the Stormcloaks are sure to send an assassin or several to assassinate Emperor Mede."

"The only group that would even be able to get close to Emperor Mede are dead Olaf; killed by your hand if I recall correctly from the Report given to me by Commander Maro of the Penitus Oculatus. In fact, Commander Maro and his son are going to be attending the weeding as well; in order to both protect the Emperor and also to talk to you as well."

"Yeah, don't remind me of the Dark Brotherhood; they were a pain in the ass to get rid of too."

"Exactly, and seeing how both you and the Penitus Oculatus will be here, than the Stormcloaks will think twice before attempting an assassination on the Emperor."

"Makes since I suppose, but how do you know that Ulfric won't try and take advantage of having the Emperor in Cyrodiil in Skyrim. You know that if he is assassinated, than that will only further to strengthen Ulfric's cause and also make the Thalmor more eager to have another war with us."

"I know; however, it is a chance that we are going to have to take. I suspect that if the Emperor comes under attack, than you will know what to do."

"I know what to do, but are you saying that you want the groom of the weeding to also be on guard detail?"

"I understand that it might be upsetting to you Olaf, but having the Emperor as an ally can be a major advantage for your political future if you wish to compete for the title of High King of Skyrim."

"Who said I wanted to be high king General Tullius?"

"Well, it is a common consensus amongst all of the Nordic population in Skyrim that once the civil war ends, you'll be elected high king and Elisif the Fair will be elected as Skyrim's advisor to Emperor Mede himself."

"So, in other words, Elisif has decided that she does not want to be high queen and wants an even higher position of power."

"Olaf, it is not that she is getting greedy, but she said that she believes that she can better serve Skyrim's interests in the Imperial court than as being High Queen of Skyrim."

"Leave it to Elisif to try and better herself for Skyrim's future."

"Yeah, pretty admirable if you ask me." Legate Rikke

"General Tullius, I have one important question for you."

"What is it Olaf?"

"Are the Thalmor coming, and is their bitching Elenwen going to be with them?"

"Because of the White-Gold concordat, they have permission to be at the weeding, though I believe that we might have forgotten to send them an invitation as per Mede's request."

"Interesting, but what is going to stop them from coming if they find out?"

"Unfortunately, if they find out we can't stop them. The only thing that we can do is disarm them; which I highly doubt that they would more than thrilled about that."

"Haha, you're right; however, if they do try to come than I won't hesitate in attacking them General Tullius."

"Olaf, that is highly inadvisable; if you do that, than it might as well spark another great war, and the Empire is not yet ready for that war. However, if they do pose a threat than I can use my power to have them removed as according to the treaty of the White-Gold Concordat."

**With the women in the Blue Palace**

Serana was currently getting into her wedding dress that Vittoria Vicci had personally ordered from the heart of the Imperial capital.

"How can any women wear this outfit?"

"What do you mean Serana."

"No offense Vittoria, but are the women in the Imperial city even allowed to breath?"

"Of course we are; this is what all the Gentry and Nobility are wearing. It is far more modern than your robes that you normally wear, and it also shows off your petite but fully developed figure." Vittoria Vicci

"Besides, I am pretty sure that Olaf will love that dress, it shows so much of your feminine beauty off that he would be an idiot not to like it." Elisif chimed in.

"I can understand the part about showing Olaf my body, but does the chest piece have to so tight?"

"Does it really matter Serana? After today you won't have to wear it again, and I am pretty sure that Olaf will probably tear that gown apart to get to you." Vittoria said making Serana blush a very red crimson.

"Look at that Elisif, I made our little girl blush as red as a fire."

"Yeah, more from embarrassment than her sexuality though I am pretty sure."

"Why do you say that Elisif?"

"Because Vittoria, if you did that when Torygg and I got married, I would have been a red as those Elder Dragons that seem to love coming to town every so often."

"Would have been a beacon for those dragons as well I bet." Chimed one of the hand maidens

"Idiot, there wasn't any dragons when the Jarl was married to her husband. They only started coming back a few months after Torygg's death." Chimed another hand maiden

"What do you suppose the men are doing right now?"

"I would guess that they are going over the last of the security measures Elisif; seeing how my cousin, the Emperor will be attending the weeding."

"What, you mean even the Emperor himself will be attending Vittoria?"

"Yes Serana, which is why you must look very good at the presentation before you start your walk down the aisle."

"Well, tomorrow will be the big day. Serana, I suggest you go home and get some sleep, oh, and you can leave that dress here in the palace."

"Good, I am glad I can finally get out of it. Oh, maybe not tightening it so much would be better tomorrow than it was today."

A few minutes later.

"Well ladies, I'll see you all tomorrow first thing in the morning."

"Good by Serana, see you tomorrow."

**Proudspire manor**

Olaf had gotten home a few hours before Serana and was in the process of making food for both him and her. It was also at this time that he was planning on telling her about his past that he never liked to talk about much.

**Authors note: **I intend on making the prologue into two parts, with the second part finish the first part and going through the entire weeding ceremony. After part two of the Prologue, I will begin the arc for "The Search Begins." Please read and review, but no flaming reviews. Also, I am still looking for Beta readers. If you are interested in being a Beta reader, please PM me.


	3. The Wedding

**Chapter 4: The wedding **

30 First Seed 202: A beautiful spring day in Skyrim usually has many residents out and about having fun and working the fields and farms to prepare for the winter harvest. This particular spring however is much more beautiful to the resident men and mer than most, mostly due to the Dragonborn prolonging their life a little longer by defeating the World Eater Alduin. It was also on this day that Skyrim's and the Empire's hero Olaf was getting married to a former Vampire turned human. It was decided by both Olaf and Serana to give up their gift and fully human again so that when they both die, they can embrace in Sovngarde, which Olaf knew that Serana was invited by Shore himself after the defeat of Harkon and the help she gave the Dragonborn in defeating Miraak.

**Olaf: **Olaf was currently in Castle Dour getting prepared by several of his Legionnaires and was getting briefed by General Tullius about some last minute security concerns of him.

"Olaf, with the Emperor here in Solitude, you will more than likely would have noticed the higher guard patrols." General Tullius said while looking over the map of Skyrim as if he was expecting Stormcloak extremist to come from all their camps and besiege the city.

"Yes sir, I noticed it and was wondering who those men were? I have never seen a uniform for the Imperial Legion like that before." Olaf said while also looking over the map, though he was expecting some dragon to pay him a visit.

"They are the Penitus Oculatus Olaf, and they took over protecting the Emperor after the Blades disbanded." General Tullius said getting a nod from both Rikke and the other Legate in the castle.

"Are they loyal to the emperor General Tullius?" Olaf asked kind of concerned as he knew that a betrayal from them could mean disaster for both the empire and emperor.

"That is what I am worried about Olaf, but I suspect that you have a plan of your own already in place." Tullius said looking straight at Olaf and studying his face to see if he could tell the answer without having Olaf explain.

"Yes I do indeed General; however, I cannot explain who or what they are right now for reasons that I cannot explain to you as of yet. I will tell you when the time is right." Olaf said getting more of an infuriated look from Tullius, but Tullius understood what this probably was.

"Ok Olaf, I believe we are done here. Let's head on over to the Temple of the Divines." General Tullius said while also motioning to the other Legionnaires to follow them.

"Yes General." Olaf said almost excitedly as he was practically skipping out of the door.

"Oh General, one other thing. Isran is also putting some Dawnguard on station so they should be the backup we will need should anything happen." Olaf said getting a silent acknowledgement from the general.

**Blue Palace:** Serana, Delphine, Elisif, and Sorine were in the Palace getting prepared for the weeding. Unlike many of the other Dawnguard members with Olaf being the exception, Sorine did not have much hatred for Serana at the beginning as many other members did, especially Isran. However, their friendship at the beginning was rocky to say the least, but with time they came to become fairly close with one another. Delphine and Elisif on the other hand were talking about the Civil War, Torygg's murder, the Thalmor, and last but not least, the Dragonborn. It was their talk about the Dragonborn that got Serana to use some powers of her former vampirism to listen closer.

"Delphine, we have a major problem." Said Elisif almost frantically.

"What is it Elisif?" Delphine asked almost knowing that whatever had the High Queen on edge was serious enough to have problems with whatever was causing it.

"During the moot, some of the Jarls made a demand." Elisif said knowing that Serana was listening on their conversation.

"What was that demand?" Asked Delphine knowing that whatever it was, it wasn't going to be pretty.

"They made a demand, and it was that I was to marry the Dragonborn." Elisif said frantically while looking at Serana who immediately went red in the face from rage.

"WHO DO THOSE HORKER SHIT SNIFFING JARLS THINK THEY ARE!" With an outburst like that the entire room stopped what they were doing and was looking at Serana as they heard that her temper was equal to that of a Legendary Dragon, but to see it for themselves, they would rather take on a Legendary Dragon than be the poor sucker who her rage was directed at.

"Serana, believe me, I had nothing to do with it." Elisif said almost frantically as she was trying to diffuse the ticking time bomb whose name is Serana.

"I know it wasn't you Elisif, I just want to know who the idiot is who thinks they can get in-between Olaf and me." Serana said while calming herself down so that Elisif wouldn't have a meltdown. It was at this time that a messenger came in and told asked if Serana was ready as the men were ready. The answer was given by Sorine as the others did not want to say anything for fear of angering the already upset Serana.

"Serana, I understand why you are upset, but remember that today is your day and that you only get married to the love of your life once." Sorine said with obvious results as Serana was calming down.

"Come now Serana, let's make our way to the Temple and get this weeding underway." Delphine said nudging Serana forward and with that, the entire group made their way to the Temple. As the door closed, both Elisif and Sorine let out a sigh of relief as somehow they managed to avert disaster, if only for the meantime until they found out who the Jarl in the moot was that made that proclamation.

**Temple of the Divines.** The weeding attire for the day was formal wear provided by Olaf's friend at Radiant Raiment for a total of five-thousand Septims. The veterans were wearing their Legion armor with Delphine and Esbern with the Blades recruits wearing their Blades armor flanked by the four masters of the Greybeards. There were also many former Stormcloaks at the weeding wearing their former Stormcloak attire as well standing with many Legionnaires symbolizing that the country was whole again. To the left entrance of the Courtyard was Ralof and Hadvar who both settled back down in Riverwood and even opened up a store; to the right entrance was Delphine and Rikke. Not many people knew what the armor of the Blades agents were, but Tullius and Rikke certainly knew from their experience in the last war and were briefed by the Emperor himself not to try and apprehend them as he personally pardoned them without the Thalmor finding out, and sent the Thalmor a message that they were caught in the crossfire of Imperials and Stormcloaks fighting when a dragon showed up and ate them before flying off. The apparel for the bride and groom however was different from everyone else. Olaf had created a set of Ebony Armor that had the Dragonborn crest on it in red and named it "Dragonborn's Armor" while Serana was wearing white dress with amethyst green trimming to match her flawless green eyes. Olaf was already standing parallel to the alter with his best man Arngeir when they noticed that the weeding was about to proceed. Because Harkon was dead, Isran offered to walk Serana down the aisle as a surrogate. While she was walking, she noticed something that she thought she would never see, her own mother at her weeding. Within seconds, Serana was standing at the Alter hand in hand with Olaf as the priest of Mara began his eulogy.

"Blessings of the Eight Divines plus one to you all today as we come together to celebrate the bonding of two people in love and ready to start their life together." Marmal said getting an applause from the audience that was loud enough to make anyone guess that all of Solitude was in attendance with many other people from around the provinces including the Thieves guild and companions.

"Today we are here for the sacred tradition of marriage in which two people are forever bonded together in holy matrimony as afforded to us by Lady Mara. Today we have two fairly young souls who are ready to be wedded. We are here today for both Olaf Bluetooth and Serana Volkihar as they made the decision to be married. Serana, do you take Olaf as your husband and promise to love and care for him in sickness and in health?" Marmal asked ready for the anwer

"Yes, and to the ends of time." Serana said as she fealt a tear form up in her eyes, something that she was not use to.

"Olaf, do you promise to love Serana forever, to stay by her side in sickness and in health?"

"Yes, and to the ends of time and traveling into the halls of Sovngarde." Olaf said flashing Serana a big goofy grin.

"Than by the law given to me by Lady Mara, goddess of love and compassion, I pronounce the two of you wedded." The priest proclaimed as he got very loud cheers from the audience and the crowd in and around Solitude. It was also during this time that Serana and Olaf shered their first kiss as fully fledge humans.

"Hey, if you two are going to go that far into kissing, I suggest you get a room with a large bed!" Shouted Hadvar getting laughter from the guests, and it was this time that Serana and Olaf broke their kiss to address the crowd starting with Olaf.

"Friends, today is a special day for Skyrim. It isn't every day that two people are wedded to one another, and I wanted to thank you all for coming to my wedding. I know that there are probably many people who are still upset with Ulfric's betrayal to the Aldermi Dominion, but I assure you that his betrayal will be avenged, not against the Empire, but against those who caused this tragedy to happen in the first place, the Thalmor." Finishing his speech, Olaf got applause from many former Stormcloaks and Legion soldiers alike, along with the civilian population who knew full well that a second great war was imminent because the Thalmor pulled out of all the provinces and returned to the Summerset Isle's.

"And I for one will be there to avenge what those dirty stinking elves did to Jarl Ulfric. Even though he himself might be beyond help and will not stop his unholy war against Talos and the Empire, those of us who once supported him pledge our allegiance to the Empire in destroying the cause of this tragedy in the first place." Should Ralof as he got many applause from many former Stormcloaks who knew very well that their only chance of having Skyrim restored to her former glory was through both the Empire and the Dragonborn. Many former Stormcloaks viewed the Dragonborn's alliegence to the Empire as further proof that Skyrim and Cyrodiil were meant to restore the Empire to her former glory with the Dragonborn at the helm. It was also during this time that Valerica came to address both Serana and her new son-in-law Olaf.

"Serana, I am happy that you have finally found someone who will care for you and give you the love that neither Harkon nor I could have given you. I am sorry that I have not been there for you when you needed it the most, but I promise you I will find a way to make it up to you. As for you Olaf, I am surprised to see that you managed to talk Serana into giving up her gift. I trust that seeing how she is now mortal, that you intend on taking care of her, but tell me, how you intend on keeping Molag Ball away once the both of you die." Valerica asked as she approached both her estranged daughter and her new son-in-law.

"I have already planned that out, especially given the fact that all the Daedric princes will be fighting over my soul, I made some allies with both the Aedra and Daedra. I have both Merida and Lady Nocturnal at my back along with Tsun and the Heroes of Sovngarde, and I believe that if any deadra come to either me or Serana, they will get more than they bargened for." Explained Olaf as he was getting many silent acknowledgements from Valerica who was obviously impressed by the amount of foresight that Olaf displayed when it would come time for both him and Serana to die.

"Very we, I trust that you that you know that Molag Ball now knows that he no longer has any control over Serana which means that he will be making attempts during your life time. There is also no doubt that Hiricine will try to reclaim you as well for his realm, but if you really do have Tsun and some of the Aedra on your side, than I see no problem in you two dying when it comes for you two to be reclaimed by the planet." Valerica stated getting nothing but a nod from both Olaf and Serana.

"Mother, please, don't worry about me so much. Besides, don't you have to go tend to your garden?" Serana said getting more or less a respectfull nod from Valerica.

"I suppose you are right serana, but be sure to visit me sometime. I'll be working to restore the castle to her former glory with the remains of clan who withdrew to the older portions of the castle when it was attacked by the Dawnguard. Also, be sure to visit me after you have plenty of children as well." Valerica said as she was heading back home leaving Olaf speechless and Serana blushing so heavily that someone could of mistaken her for a lantern and getting a few whistles from the crowd.

For the rest of the afternoon and evening, everyone was having a good time eating, drinking, and overall talking to one another. One thing that definitely surprised many Legionnaires and Olaf was the fact that many Stormcloaks made their to the weeding with their proclamation which got a Smile from Rikke as she knew Olaf had the uncanny ability to make many people believe in him and his "cause" which was that the Empire needed Skyrim as much as Skyrim needed the Empire which got the attention of a few Stormcloaks who also told their allies and in turn over two hundred Stormcloaks threw their lot in with Olaf and the Empire to stop the civil war and rebuild Skyrim to destroy the Aldermi Dominion. Many people knew that with Olaf leading the Empire in its second war against the Dominion, and that they would be victorious this time leaving the Aldermi Dominion devastated and worst off than Cyrodiil was after the Oblivion Crisis.

**Evening: **An hour after the last of the guest left, Serana and Olaf were seated in their house for a very important discussion. Olaf was finally going to tell Serana how he came to Skyrim, and who is parents were.

"So Serana, where do you want me to start?" Olaf asked not sure where to start his tale.

"Why not at the beginning, who were your parents?" Serana asked taking a seat next to Olaf in their house in Solitude.

"Well, I was born to both a high elf father and a Nordic mother. My father was Elvan of Valenwood who was escaping the Thalmor's racial purification. He came to Cyrodiil in his early thirties and meet my mother. My mother was a Nordic women by the name of Sigurd the brave. Ironically enough, my mother's name stands for "Dragon slayer" in the ancient Nordic tongue. Well, when she was twenty-five, she meet my father and the two instantly feel in love, and a year after their marriage I was born. At a young age I was naturally talented with magic and with my father's help, I learned how to heal myself, and how to control both fire and ice. My mother taught me the skills that would be needed for a warrior who would one day join the Imperial Legion; of these skills that she taught me, I learned how to wield a blade and shield, and how to duel wield. However, by the age of thirteen the Thalmor had tracked my father to the family farm one dark and foggy night while we were eating dinner. My mother hide me in the basement underneath the false chimney which had an emergency escape route and my mother told me to run as fast as I could and not look back. I did exactly as she told me and I came to a hill overlooking the farm about a mile away and I watched those wretched elves execute my father and rape and murder my mother. It was after their murder that I decided to kill as many Thalmor that I could. For the next ten years I traveled with a former member of the Blades who further trained me in one handed weapons, shield warfare, and also started my conditioning for heavy armor. By luck he was also traveling with a High Elf whom was also a Blades agent and he taught me illusion spells that would later save my life on a number of occasions. Ten years after my family's murder, I traveled to Skyrim and blundered into an ambush and was mistaken for a Stormcloak. After Alduin attacked Helgan I went straight to Tullius for answers, and he apologized for my wrongful imprisonment and allowed me to sign up with the Legion and also pardoning me of any crimes that might have been made when I escaped. Well, you know the rest Serana." As Olaf finished his less than pleasant tale, Serana hugged him for what seemed to him like an eternity.

"I am so sorry to hear that Olaf, do you know where they are buried at?" Serana asked getting a nod from him.

"Yes, my parents are buried outside of Kvatch and when we head to Cyrodiil I intend on visiting them. It will also be good to see Kvatch back to her former glory after her destruction during both the Oblivion Crisis and the Great War. But now my love, let's us have some fun." Olaf said as he started spreading Serana's legs for what both of them knew was going to be a very fun, pleasurable, and unforgettable night of romance and sleeping in until the afternoon the next day. Serana also knew that this was the first time in many centuries that she would be fertile and able to bear children, and the idea of being pregnant scared her, but also turned her on as well; something that Olaf was sure to take advantage of to make his new wife feel like a goddess. His only concern would be how loud she would moan, and if she would keep the entire city up, and he concluded that there would only be one way to tell, and that was to test it for himself.

**Authors note: **I apologize that this chapter took longer than two weeks and five days as it was a lot harder to write than I suspected it to. Also, please inform me of your thoughts of my new writing style. Be sure to read and review, no flaming reviews though.


	4. Chapter V: The search begins

Chapter V: The Search begins

**Proudspire Manor: Solitude**

The Dragonborn awoke on a very cold and misty morning in Proudspire Manor. His wife, Serana was snuggled up to him for both warmth and security that only a wife would know when she was snuggled up to her true love and knight in shining armor. It was through Olaf's rouse at getting up that awoke Serana from her slumber as well. With a quick apology, Olaf arises from the bed so that Serana can sleep a little longer and prepares for his departure with collecting any weapons that he feels that he will need, and his armor or choice, a black set of Ebony armor with red trim along the gauntlets and sides of the armor; in the center of the chest plate on both the front and back is the ancient Akaviri Symbol for Dragonborn and on the helm and shield, the Imperial symbol for Dragonborn. Serana's armor was nearly identical to Olaf's armor, but had several exception. The breast plate was specifically made for Serana's large c-cup breast which grew after her becoming human, and her entire chest was covered with reinforced ebony plate that had two insignias adorned. The right breast insignia was the Volkihar symbol for her former family, the larger symbol adorned over her entire back portion of the armor is the insignia for her husband, the Dragonborn. The Dragonborn's weapon of choice with this armor set is an Ebony Sword of Fire and Magica devouring that enables him to fight just about any type of enemy. His backup Sword specially designed to fight against dark elves is an Ebony Sword of Ice and Magica devouring.

After half an hour of additional slumber, Serana finally rose from bed and found her husband hard at work finishing his preparations for their long journey. "I see you are finally awake Serana, did you sleep well?" Olaf said while giving her a bright smile that could rival the brightness of the sun. "I slept perfectly my love, but you know that I need the extra sleep with me being pregnant with your child and everything." Serana said giving her belly a nice little pat. "I still do not understand why you would want to accompany me with you being pregnant. We could be gone in the wilderness for months or even years." Olaf said with concern that Serana could seriously go into labor while they were not in a City. He also knew that Cyrodiil was not as safe as it used to be, but if him and his companions were going to live in the Imperial City, than his fears were somewhat diminished. His primary worry was he would not be there when she would be ready to give birth. "Don't worry my love, it will be months before I even start showing, and nine and a half months before I am even going to go into labor. There will be enough time for me to move into the Imperial City and we can start our search from there. Besides, you are bring Aela the Huntress, Farkas and Vilkas to look after me while you are searching are you not?" Serana stated trying assure her husband that she would be alright. "Yes, you are correct, Aela will be there as she already told me that her primary concern is not of wondering, but making sure the family of the Harbinger is safe." Olaf stated reciting what Aela told him just a few weeks ago. "See Olaf, than there is nothing to worry about. Besides, with the Companions protecting me, than no one would even be dumb enough to get near me. "You'd be surprised Serana." The Dragonborn stated while explaining about the time that a group of bandits tried to mug him after he devoured a dragon's soul.

Olaf was also treating two house guests, Delphine and Esbern who were invited by him to stay in Proudspire manor the night before they departed to go over their tactics of finding the heir, while not arousing the suspicion of the Thalmor that would also be sure to be in the area. With Olaf's reformation of the Blades, he also designed a new set of armor for the Blades to wear that would not arouse the suspicion of Thalmor agents, while their traditional armor would be repurposed to ceremonial armor. The new Blades armor was made completely out of reinforced Ebony with the Akaviri Dragonborn symbol being engraved over the right portion of the breast plate and the Imperial Dragonborn Symbol adorning the Shield. To accompany their new set of armor, the Dragonborn forged Ebony Swords fashioned to look like their Akaviri counterpart, but with several upgrades to the spine, hilt, and blade itself. This new blade was not only larger than their old blade, but could also cut through the toughest of any armor with relative ease, and was also especially deadly against elves as it could not only disrupt their magica reserves, but also penetrate their armor which was difficult for their old weapons to do. "You two are up early." Esbern stated while preparing food storage and rations that will be brought on the trip. Along with the rations of food, there is also the rations of water and mead that is also being loaded onto the cart. "Where us Delphine?" Olaf asked looking around for the grandmaster of the Blades. "I think she is at the Temple of the Divines praying that we will have a safe trip. Also, she said she wants to make a trip to the remains of Cloud Ruler Temple to pay respects to our fallen comrades." Esbern stated knowing that there was a strong possibility that there could be Thalmor Agents running around the place. "Ok Esbern, we will stop by Cloud Ruler Temple, but do you know where it is?" Olaf asked getting a confirmation by a nod. "Indeed I do Dragonborn, it is in the mountains overlooking Bruma. In fact, I believe there are still portions of the Temple that was sealed off that has not been touched since the siege, and believe that the location of the heir will be found from within that destroyed fortress." Esbern stated pulling out a map showing Olaf and Serana of the location of both Bruma and Cloud Ruler Temple. "What are the chances that the Thalmor will be covering that place Esbern?" Olaf asked worried that there could be very well an ambush being set in place by the Thalmor. "Not likely Dragonborn, as Cloud Ruler Temple's path up is treacherous and barren; however, if the Thalmor would inf act set up an ambush, we would know about enough in advance, especially if you use your detect life shout to scout the location before we make our way up the mountain slope." Esbern stated while motioning for his recruits to pick up the speed. "It seems you have this figured out Esbern, ok, if you want to stop at Could Ruler Temple, you have my permission to do so." Olaf stated motioning for Serana to come with him.

Outside of his home in Solitude, Olaf and Serana are making their way towards the Temple of the Divines. Since the end of the war and subsequent pull out of all Aldmeri forces, Emperor Titus Mede II proclaimed that "With the Aldemeri dominion retreating back to their islands, it is with great pleasure that I reinstate Talos as the ninth god of the Empire. May his mercy be a blessing to the Empire, and his wrath a scourge to the elves." In addition to the reinstatement of Talos, Mede II also made a proclamation that the 20th of Frostfall would be "Dragonborn day" for celebrating the hard earned victory of the Dragonborn over Alduin, Miraak, Harkon, and Ulfric Stormcloak. As Olaf and Serana were walking, Solitude was busy preparing for what would become the Second Great war with the Aldmeri Dominion. The Solitude fletcher and blacksmith were heard at work creating weapons and armor for the new Legion recruits; Radiant Raiment was busy producing the red overcoats that would adorn the Legion's Lorica Segmentata armor, and Legate Rikke was busy at work training the recruits at swordsmen ship and blocking with a shield. As Serana and Olaf passed through Castle Dour courtyard, they could see many Legion troops stopping what they were doing and saluting Olaf and saying Legate.

To say that the inside of the Temple of the Divines is beautiful would be an understatement as Olaf told Serana countless times. But to experience it for herself, she could even comprehend the beauty and peacefulness that this place had. It was like the troubles of the outside world were left at the door with all of the shoes. The temple was both large and exquisite with the statues being adorned with red and black silk, and the Imperial Insignia adorning the walls adjacent to the Shrines of the Divines. Olaf and Serana could see a figure at the foot of the Shrine to Talos, whom Olaf automatically knew was Delphine who was praying for Talos to give them safe passage to Cyrodiil. "Delphine, we are nearly ready to begin the trip into Cyrodiil, are you ready?" Olaf asked looking to see if Delphine was alright, as this was a red flag for him as Delphine was normally not very religious, and only infrequently mentions Talos; however, for her to be praying at a Shrine made Olaf curious as to what happened. "Yes I am Olaf, let's get Esbern and the others and get on the road to Cyrodiil." Delphine said as she quickly got up and proceded to the door of the Temple with Olaf and Serana tailing behind her. "Delphine, may I ask as to why you were praying at an altar? I have never seen you pray at an altar before in few years that I have known you." Olaf said concerned about Delphine. "It's nothing Olaf, I was just praying to my ancestors for safe travel, and am praying to Talos that we might find some Blades agents still alive in Cyrodiiil." Delphine said confirming what Olaf was nervous about. "Delphine, you do know that we are making a stop to Bruma and Cloud Ruler Temple, correct?" Olaf asked with Serana nodding in agreement. "I know Olaf, Esbern and I had a long discussion about that a few night ago in Sky Haven Temple. Esbern believes that the confirmation of who the heir is, is located in Cloud Ruler Temple in a secret underground passage that has been sealed away for three centuries now." Delphine stated still visibly shaken that soon enough she will have to face the past for the first time in sixty years.

The wagon train that the Dragonborn and his comrades would be taking was impressive to say the less. There was about fifty carts that had everything from food, water, weapons, armor, cloths, medical supplies, engineering tools, and spare parts for the carts, and also for the horses' saddles as well. The escort for the convoy was also impressive, including ten Blades agents, the IV Legion under the command of General Tullius, and gold and silver carts that were being taken to the Imperial City as part of Skyrim's tribute to increasing the size of the Imperial Legion. With the military column passing through the Reach and heading towards the border road just outside of Markath. The trail from Markath to Bruma is a fairly decent trail, with cobblestone roads going for one-hundred and fifty miles. The march would take six weeks if weather holds up and if the convey is not attacked by bandits, or wildlife for that matter. At the head of the column is General Tullius, Legate Rikke, and Legate Olaf who were all in their Legionary Armor with the exception of Olaf who was wearing his Dragonborn armor whose design is loosely based off of the Imperial officers' armor, but with it being made of superior material. Towards the center of the convey is the Blades agents along with Serana who are acting to protect the center of the convey, with Legionary soldiers marching on both flanks of the wagons and the Blades agents in the center of the flanks. Behind the Blades agents and Serana are the Imperial heavy infantry tasked with protecting their supply carts at all cost and making sure that the flanks are held in line. And finally, the rear of the convey under the command of both Hadvar and Ralof, with their sole task of protecting the rear and forming up their men in case of attack and support the field army where they would need it. "Olaf, Rikke, be ready for anything once we pass over the border between Skyrim and Cyrodiil. Reports have it that there are bandits still lurking about in the mountains that the Legion was never able to fully subdue. If we are attacked by one, I expect their stronghold to not only be destroyed, but any of the survivors to be executed. I am clear?" General Tullius proclaimed while looking at both Rikke and Olaf. "Why do you want us to execute any survivors of the bandits that we might come across?" Rikke asked waiting for a response from Tullius. "The Bandits in the hills have survived for this long not because of their ferocity, but of their cowardice and tendency to kidnap people from the surrounding area. However, I believe that this convey might provide too much of an incentive for them to ignore and that they will try and take it by force." Tullius said while relaying his messages to couriers that would travel the length of the entire convey to give the orders to the section commanders. Unbeknownst to anyone in the convey however was that their entire progress was being tracked by a particularly strong bandit clan who were overlooking the convey in the heights of the Jerell Mountains. However, the only two people who noticed this was both Serana and Olaf. "Laas Yah Nir" spoke Olaf quietly as his entire field of vision darkened and soon turned a light shade of red. "What was that Olaf?" General Tullius asked looking at Olaf knowing that something was about to go down. "General Tullius, we are marching into an ambush. There are at least two-hundred and fifty bandits versus our seven-hundred Legionnaires." Olaf stated telling Tullius of the incoming ambush that would take place in a matter of hours. "Riikke, send two cavalry men to the center and rear of the formation and tell them to get ready for battle!" General Tullius ordered as he looked up into the Jarell and saw nothing but the white peaks of the mountain. With this order and of Olaf's shout, the tide of the battle has turned before it could even begin.

**Authors note: **Sorry for the amount of time it took me to upload this chapter. I was experimenting with alternative ways to write my chapters and discovered that for me, this way is the best. I will redo my older chapters to fit this format, and hope that you have enjoyed this chapter. Please read and review, but do not leave any flaming reviews, thank you. Furthermore, I am still looking for a beta reader if anyone is interested.


	5. Chapter VI

**Chapter VI**

Ambush at Bruma pass

The Imperial Legion under the command of General Tullius is beginning their long trek through the dangerous and hostile Bruma Pass. At first glance, the pass might not look like much, but because of how narrow the pass is in some areas, it makes a great ambush location for bandits. On this particular day however, it was even more treacherous as the fog was thick in certain areas making visibility only five feet ahead in most spots, and the steep cliffs would hide any sign of an ambush against the average person; however, with the Dragonborn and Serana, they would be able to tell where the ambushers would be coming from which is something the bandits would not expect. It was this advantage that General Tiullius was planning on taking advantage of. The bandits were overlooking the approaching column of soldiers, lustful for their loot and lives. The lead bandit was a petite women who had a fairly decent bust size, and fairly large hips marking her as being a mix between Imperial and Nordic; her second in commander however was a very dark human making him from Hammerfell. The bandit clan themselves were a mixture between Nordic, Imperial, and Red Guard with two Bretons, one offensive, and the other being a healer. As the bandits looked at the oncoming infantry column, they did not realize that their greed would forfeit their lives in two short hours. The military column under General Tullius's command were well aware of the ambush and were preparing for the fight. Olaf himself was leading one Cohort of Legionary soldiers at the front of the column and were getting them prepared for the battle. "General Tullius, I assume that you are aware of the ambush that we are heading into, correct?" Olaf questioned as he looked onward at the pass. "Yeah, and I have instructed the soldiers to keep an eye out, and to be battle ready at the sound of the Signifier." Tullius stated as he was surveying the surrounding land. "Excellent, after we defeat the bandits, we should raid their mountain fortress for supplies. Who knows, we might even find information on other bandits who might be in the area." Olaf said as he kept pace with Tullius and Rikke, and Serana tailing behind him. "I already had that planed, I even have a detail who are working their way around the lesser known mountain pass, and should reach the camps as soon as we get engaged with the bandits. With any luck, we can take a few of them prisoner." Tullius stated as he was preparing a mental battle plan in case things went sour. To say that Tullius was a tactical genius would be an understatement, and it was because of his expertise in tactics which was just as much of a reason why the Empire won the civil war in Skyrim, as much as the Dragonborn was a direct combatant who was a rally point for the Nords and Imperials.

The ambush sight in of itself was very impressive, with makeshift ramparts and foliage to disguise the ramparts. Overall, there were about two-hundred and fifty-five bandits give or take; outnumbered by the Legionnaires nearly three to one. This group of bandits were known as the Silver Cutless Band and were known to be viciously hostile to anyone, include other bandits as well. The IV Legion under Tullius was known to be the Auxiliary legion, and therefor were very well trained, but not very well equipped. The bandits on the otherhand were equipped with the best weapons and armor that money could buy, but were untrained in the art of warfare, and were more or less an angry mob versus an actual military unit. The bandit chief was also known to be reckless and arrogant, nearly costing her a few battles if it was not for her second in command who was far more calm and patient than she was. The only thing that worried him about the military column was the two figures adorned in ebony armor, as he knew them from somewhere, but could not figure out who they were, or how dangerous they were. The bandits had their own Special divison that only the toughest bandits were allowed to join, by invitation of the chief herself, and was known as her personal bodyguard; there were about fifty bandits total in this unit whose primary duty was to protect their chief. On the otherhand, there was a special group within the IV legion founded by Olaf called "The Dragon Guard" and had mostly Blades agents with Delphine as the commander, and fifteen recruits. The Dragon Guard were the best of the best in the IV legion, with outstanding training, and the best armor that Olaf was able to smith, which could even rival Deadric armor.

The bandit co-commander was overlooking the approaching column of soldiers and had a nervous look as he overlooked the ebony armored soldiers that were integrated in the column. He could of sworn that he knew who they were, but was unable to place their name, or even their importance; he figured that he would soon know who they were anyways. The bandit chief on the other hand was not concerned with their heavily armored foes as she prepared to order the charge. Olaf caught wind of this through his mastery of the thu'um and informed Tullius that they were preparing to attack the approaching column. Tullius command was for the Legion to form a defensive circle around the commander with Olaf and Serana leading the Dragon Guard to route the bandits, and if possible, capture the chief and captain. The sight of the Legion going into defensive formation caused the bandit to utter a curse word issue the charge order. "Silver Cutless, for the prize and glory of sending this legion to the afterlife. Anyone who brings me the most loot will be properly rewarded with joining my personal guard." The bandit chief exclaimed as she issued her battle cry and the melee orientated bandits stormed over the ramparts leaving the archers exposed to Legion Auxiliary Cavalry. The bandit captain realized at the last minute who that formidable looking foe was and was severely shaking which got the attention of his company. "Sir, what is wrong, we have been ordered to charge." Asked one bandit as he overlooked his frightened captain realizing that whatever it was, it was severe. "You see that unit down there in the front of the defensive column with the ebony armor?" Asked the captain looking at his lieutenant. "Yes sir, what about it?" The lieutenant asked knowing that this was not going to be a good answer. "That is the Dragon Guard lead by the infamous Olaf Bluetooth and his wife Serana." The captain exclaimed looking at the rushing bandits who were charging to what would become their deaths. "That name rings a bell sir, but I am not sure who he is." the lieutenant said as he overlooked the column, and the only thing he could mutter when he did realize. "Dragonborn!" both the captain and lieutenant exclaimed at the same time knowing that this would probably be their last fight.

Olaf, Serana, Tullius, Delphine, Esbern, and Rikke looked onward at the rushing bandit horde as they were formed in a defensive legionary formation with the entire cohort facing the charging bandits while Ralof and Hadvar's cohort were facing the opposite way in case the bandits decided launch an attack on their rear. There were three other cohorts in reserve in case one flank got overrun, or one cohort was severely depleted. The legionary soldiers had a new weapon that Olaf had painstakingly designed that could deal critical damage to a charging man with a shield, either forcing him to drop his shield, or outright kill him from behind his shield; this weapon is called the Pilum, and it was basically a wooden spear shaft with a specially designed two foot long spear head that would bend down imbedding itself within the shield rendering the shield useless, if it didn't completely penetrate the shield and embed itself in the man behind it that is. "Pilum" Olaf yelled as one hundred legionary soldiers switched from their imperial sword to the Pilum and awaited the order to launch their pilums. "Loose" Tullius yelled as one hundred Pilums went flying through the air and into the charging group of bandits causing fifty of them to fall to their knees in severe pain, and another twenty throwing their now useless shield away hoping that they could parry the thrusts and strikes of the legionary soldiers. The remaining bandits continued their charge when out of nowhere they heard a thunderous shout. Olaf took a deep breath in and was preparing to release his unrelenting force shout at the bandits, and his legionary soldiers noticed this and proceeded to cover their ears, as did Serana who was standing next to him. "Fus Ro Dah" Olaf shouted as a very powerful unrelenting force shout ripped through the advancing bandits who immediately stopped realizing who they were now facing, with even a few muttering "Dragonborn". Olaf noticed their complete halt and deciding to take advantage of it, he ordered his guard and III Cohort to charge. The Bandits were taking completely by surprise to see the charging legionary soldiers whom they figured would have preferred to stay on the defensive, and would not attack. Realizing what was going on, the bandit chief ordered her attack group to form a defensive square but it was too late as the legionary soldiers and Dragon Guard achieved a critical charge killing twenty bandits before they could have even gotten into a defensive stance. Sword clashed with sword; shield clashed with shield; shield clashed with sword, and sword clashed with armor. All you could hear was the clanking of swords hitting their desired target with either a sword parrying or a shield parrying, occasionally you would hear a sword hacking off a limb of the unfortunate person who happened to of been there. The smell was terrible to say the less, blood, fecal matter, and dirt and mud was all anyone could smell as the legionary soldiers continued to fight their way through hundreds of bandits and in twenty short minutes, the main battle was over with the attacking group of bandits either killed, wounded, or captured. The Bandit chief herself was captured at the beginning of the battle when a stray pilum found its mark in her shield which went straight through and embedded itself in her forearm causing her to collapse in severe pain; she knew that her arm would have to be amputated. Mentally however, she was cursing her luck as her 'trusty' lieutenant did not even help attack the column and would execute him for his insolence, if she could bargain with the general of this legion to let her go. She was with the rest of the captured bandits as they stood awaiting their fate. General Tullius was in his makeshift command tent when Rikke came in with a dossier on this particular group.

_**Imperial Dossier: Bandit group "Silver Cutless **__"The Silver Cutless group under the command of Naudia Iron-Hand is the most fearsome bandit group in the Jerall Mountains between Bruma and Skyrim. They have been at large since the end of the Great War and are a nomadic bandit group never staying in the same area for more than a few months. They have stolen over 1.5 trillion septims worth of goods from the Empire, mostly weapons and armor, with the occasional grain shipment robbed. They are known to be extremely aggressive and will not hesitate to kill anyone who gets in their way. They are known to be armored in some of the finest armor that money can buy, and have the best weapons. Their leader is known only as Naudia Iron-Hand, a beauty of a women, but incredibly dangerous. Her second in command is known only as "captain" and is seen to be far more cautious than his leader. There is belief that he and she are married, but is not confirmed. If captured, return her and her bandit clan to Imperial City, Cyrodiil for her trial. If her second in command is also captured, be sure to escort him to the Imperial city as well. A rich reward is offered to anyone who can capture this bandit clan." Emperor: Titus Mede II_

As general Tullius overlooked the dossier, he begin pondering of what to do with the foot soldiers. He called for Rikke's input on this situation as they did not plan for this. Rikke's solution was simple, execute the foot soldiers and bring the chief to the imperial city, and at the same time, search for the rest of her brigand group. Tullius was also thinking about this as well, and ordered Rikke to keep the bandit chief locked away in a separate prison cart, and to make sure that there are female guard protecting the cart to prevent any of his male legionary soldiers from raping his prisoner. While Rikke and Tullius were arguing as to what to do with the prisoners, Olaf came into the command tent and approached Tullius with his own idea. "General Tullius, I could not help but overhear you and Rikke's argument over what to do with the prisoners. I have an idea that you might be interested in." Olaf exclaimed as he gave Tullius his idea in which to take ten of the bandit prisoners and give them a chance to save their skin by serving Olaf in his Dragon Guard. "Why would you want some undesirables in your personal elite guard Olaf?" Tullius asked baffled by Olaf's idea. "General Tullus, I assume that you know who makes up my guard, correct?" Olaf asked getting only a nod from Tullius knowing full well that Olaf was rebuilding the Blades. "The Blades of old were known to be some of the best infiltrators and ambushers under the Septim dynasty. While I overlooked the bandits, I noticed a few of them will deffinitly fit the cut for my guard platoon." Olaf finished getting another nod from Tullius, who in turn told Rikke to gather the prisoners.

The fifty remaining bandits were looking at one another knowing full well that this was very well possibly their last hour on Tamriel alive. However, once an Imperial female officer came to address them, they realized that this might be something else completely. They knew this because Imperial Execution Doctrine dictates that the commander of the Legion must order their execution, and not one of his underlings. Olaf on the other hand was going to meet with the bandit captain who was under lock and key towards the rear of the convey. As Olaf climbed into the wagon to talk to her, he noticed her flinch when she got a good look at him, and he did the same when he took a good look at her. "Victoria? I thought you died when our village was raided!" Olaf exclaimed looking at his long lost love interest from childhood whom he remembered would not even so much as give him a mere chance. "Olaf, is that you?" Victoria asked looking surprised because she knew he had survived the raid, but had no idea that he was the Dragonborn of legend. "I can't believe this old friend, how have you been?" Olaf asked as he hugged his lost friend with Serana glaring at her through the bars. "Um Olaf, who is that?" Victoria asked with fear from the intensity of the stare from the former Vampiress. "Victoria, this is my wife Serana." Olaf said introducing the two through the bars. Victoria only nodded still frightened of her former friends wife, while all Serana did was still stare, and Olaf knew that this was not going to end pleasantly between the two. "Serana, can you please wait for me in our tent honey?" Olaf asked and noticed that Serana nodded and walked off. "Wow Olaf, who would of thought that the idiot boy from Riverpass would have gotten himself a very beautiful wife, and be the Dragonborn of old." Victoria mentioned as she moved closer to Olaf just for him to push her away. "Victoria, what was between us in the past is going to stay in the past, got it!" Olaf ordered making her flinch understanding that fifteen years ago she betrayed not only his truth, but his love. "I'm sorry for what happened back then Olaf, I never meant to hurt you the way I did." Victoria said as she never knew that one day she would have had to face Olaf, and that she did her best to make it appear she died, even going as far as to change her name. "Listen Victoria, as much as I would love to see you pay for everything you have did in the past, I am giving you an option to save your life." Olaf continued to explain to her about his Dragon Guard and that she would have the option with nine other bandits to join his personal guard. To say she was elated would be an understatement as to her this was a blessing, a way to finally make things right from the past, even if it meant that she and him would never have another chance. "You can give me your answer tomorrow, it is a deal worth thinking about; however,the catch is that Naudia Iron-Hand will have to die." Olaf said as he walked out of the prison wagon and towards his tent. The only thing that came across Victoria's mind was that she was happy that he finally found someone who would make him happy, and would love him the way she should of if she was not so stupid in the past.

**Authors note: **I apologize for how long it took me to upload this chapter, and it is nearly twice as long as the other chapters. I have decided that this will be my form of writing for now on, and am going to redo chapters 1-4 to fit my new writing style. Also, I am going back to college this year to finish up my sophomore year and will be working full time, but will try to work on this story when I have the time. I intend of having the next chapter up by Sunday, but am not sure. Please read and review. Thank you.


End file.
